Oral hygiene products have been in use for centuries. The most common of these products, toothpaste, typically consists of a mild abrasive dispersed in a gel or paste base, with detergents added to aid in cleaning, and fluoride added to reduce tooth decay. Nutritional supplements have been in use for less than a century and typically are supplied in forms to be swallowed and digested for subsequent dispersal throughout the body. Over the past one hundred and fifty years certain medications have been formulated to be absorbed directly through the mucus membranes of the mouth. Building on the evidence of high absorbability of medications through the lining of the mouth, nutritional supplements are also now recognized to be able to be absorbed in this way. Further, homeopathic remedies have, since their inception, been routinely administered via this route.
Although oral hygiene products presently on the market adequately address the need for cleaning the teeth and administering fluoride, no existing product takes full advantage of the ability of such a product to deliver to the oral cavity such nutrients and homeopathic remedies as would most benefit those individuals suffering from gum disease and tooth decay. It is well recognized that certain nutritional supplements are essential in reducing host susceptibility to chronic disease in the mouth.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide a particular formulation of nutrients, including not only the more commonly used vitamins and minerals, but also including beneficial herbal ingredients as well as homeopathics, that act together to reduce and prevent major chronic diseases of the mouth.
Secondly, it would be desirable to provide such a formulation in a form directly absorbable through the mouth without need of assimilation through the digestive system.
Thirdly, it would be desirable to combine this formulation into carriers in common use, such as toothpaste, mouthwash, or chewing gum, so that individuals can gain the advantage of use without the need for taking a pill.
Fourthly, it would be desirable to combine this information into carriers commonly used in the environment of the dental office, carriers such as dental prophylaxis paste, oral subgingival irrigation fluid, or biologically absorbable or nonresorbable fiber matrices, so that the benefits of these key, orally absorbable nutrients, homeopathic remedies, and immune system stimulators can become part of the existing armamentarium of dentists and dental hygienists.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an orally absorbable improved dental formulation is provided. The dental formulation includes a base to which an active component is added. The active component includes one or more ingredients for physiologically and/or chemically reacting to the teeth or gums of a patient. Particularly, the active component comprises therein Vitamin C in an amount between about 0 and 25 weight percent, and coenzyme Q-10 (or ubiquinone) in an amount between 0 and 25 weight percent.
Optionally, Vitamin E may be added to the active component of the inventive composition in an amount in the active component between about 0 and 25 weight percent. Other ingredients that can be added to the active component include Vitamin A, the plant-based substance propolis, echinacea, and one or more homeopathic tissue salts.
In a preferred form, the inventive dental composition consists of a toothpaste composition, which when used, boosts the user""s immune response to gum disease and tooth decay in addition to cleaning the teeth and freshening the breath. Although a toothpaste composition is preferred, the inventive formulation may be used in conjunction with a mouthwash or chewing gum. It may be also used in conjunction with dental treatment carriers such as prophylaxis paste and irrigation fluids.
In an alternative embodiment, the active component will include ubiquinone, but no Vitamin C, the ubiquinone will be present in an amount therein of between 0 and 25 weight percent. Other ingredients, as discussed above, may be added to the active component.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved oral dental composition for enhancing the user""s immune response to gum disease and tooth decay.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dental composition which is edible and safe.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a nutritionally active dental composition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a biologically absorbable dental composition.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious, and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises the compositions embodying the features and construction, combination of elements and component parts as exemplified in the detailed disclosure hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
The inventive dental formulation, exclusive of the base to which it is added, includes, based on the overall weight of the active component, Vitamin C, and any precursor or derivative form thereof, in an amount between 0 and 25 weight percent and coenzyme Q-10 known as ubiquinone, in an amount also between about 0 to 25 weight percent. The Vitamin C component is in the form of either sodium ascorbate and/or calcium ascorbate, both of which are pH neutral, slightly abrasive, yet easily aborable forms of Vitamin C. Vitamin C is used in the inventive dental formulation in order to promote healing of the mouth from gum disease, and to reduce plaque build-up on the teeth. Coenzyme Q-10 is added to the inventive dental formulation for its known benefit in enhancing the health of the gums.
In addition to the Vitamin C and ubiquinone ingredients, the active component of the dental formulation of the invention may also include Vitamin E in an amount between about 0 and 25 weight percent, also based on the weight of the active component. Preferably, the Vitamin E ingredient is added to the formulation in the form of d-alpha tocopherol, which may also contain in addition or instead d-beta, d-gamma and d-delta tocopherols. This form of Vitamin E is may also be alpha tocopherols and/or Vitamin E esters. The Vitamin E ingredient is added to the inventive formulation because of its recognized value in promoting the healing of gum tissue.
Other ingredients which may be added to the active component of the inventive formulation include Vitamin A, propolis, echinacea, and one or more homeopathic tissue salts. If Vitamin A is added, it is added in an amount between 0 and 25 weight percent basis on the total weight of the active component. Vitamin A is preferably added in the form of water dispersed Vitamin A acetate, which is a dry fish oil free form of Vitamin A having the appearance of a beige powder. Vitamin A is added to the inventive formulation for its recognized value in the promotion of gum tissue healing.
Propolis is added to the active component of the inventive formulation in an amount between about 5 and 15 weight percent. Propolis is a plant-based substance used by bees in the construction of germ-free hives, and consists of a pale yellow powder. Propolis is added to the inventive formulation since it is well known to facilitate the fight against bacterial infections, for its stimulation of phagocytosis, for its use as a salve on abraded, bruised or inflamed mucous membranes, and otherwise for its overall stimulation of the immune system.
Echinacea is added to the active component of the inventive formulation in an amount between about 3 and 10 weight percent. Echinacea is an herbal extract of the Purple Cone Flower, and consists of a light brown liquid in a water/glycerin or water/10-20% alcohol vehicle. Echinacea is added to the dental formulation for its recognized properties in boosting the immune system so that the body is resistant to bacteria and viruses. Echinacea is also effective in reducing inflammation and stimulating lymphatic tissue drainage.
Grape seed extracts and other anti-oxidants, methyl sulfonyl methane, pycnogenol, and refined or unrefined cocoa, may also be added at levels of about 0% to 25% of the active component.
As discussed above, one or more homeopathic tissue salts may be included in the active component of the inventive formulation. The salts are added to the active component in an amount between 5 and 25 weight percent.
In a preferred formulation, the homeopathic tissue salt ingredient will consist of a complex of twelve homeopathic remedies, known collectively as the tissue salts. These consist of the following homeopathic tissue salts, each of which is in a potency in the range of between about 3 X and 15 X, and existing in an 80% water/20% alcohol medium.
Calc Fluorxe2x80x94used for its activity in reducing caries susceptibility and improving tissue elasticity.
Calc Phosxe2x80x94used for its activity in harmonizing bone and dental enamel metabolism.
Calc Sulphxe2x80x94used for its activity in purifying the blood and the tissues of the mouth, and for its role in improving the odor of the breath.
Ferr Phosxe2x80x94used for its action in mitigating inflammation and boosting the oxygen carrying capacity of the blood.
Kali Murxe2x80x94used for its activity in aiding the general healing response.
Kali Phosxe2x80x94used for its activity for improving gum tissue health.
Kali Sulphxe2x80x94used for its activity in improving cellular metabolism and cell detoxification.
Mag Phosxe2x80x94used for its activity as a general tissue tonic.
Nat Murxe2x80x94used for improved salivary gland activity.
Nat Phosxe2x80x94used as an acid neutralizer and as an aid to nutrient absorption.
Nat Sulphxe2x80x94used to improve gum tissue tone and to aid cells in purging intracellular toxins.
Silicaxe2x80x94used in elimination toxins from tissues and improving tissue tone.
Alternatively, the homeopathic tissue formulation will be a four salt form comprising calc fluor, calc phos, calc sulph and silica.
In an alternative form, the active component of the inventive formulation will include ubiquinone in an amount in the active component of from 0-25 weight percent. The Vitamin C ingredient need not be added, but other active component ingredients can be added.
In addition to the active component of the inventive dental formulation, an optional component may also be added to and mixed with the active component base. The optional component will consist of at least one of cranberry extract, stevia, tangerine oil, and lemon oil.
The cranberry extract of the optional component would be present therein in an amount between about 20 and 50 weight percent. Cranberry extract is a red liquid of the Viburnum Oplus berry and is used in the formulation for its ability to prevent the adherence of bacteria to various structures of the mouth, as well as for its use as a flavoring agent. Cranberry extract may be bought from most conventional health food stores in either the form of encapsulated powder of the extract or in a liquid form.
Stevia may be added to the optional component formulation in an amount therein between about 25 and 50 weight percent. Stevia is an herbal extract of the Stevia Rebaudiana plant, and comprises a clear, slightly syrupy liquid. Stevia is used in the inventive formulation for its natural sweetness, while at the same time inhibiting the formation of plaque on teeth. It also serves the purpose of balancing the salty taste that is associated with the addition of sodium ascorbate (Vitamin C). Further, stevia reduces the craving for other plaquexe2x80x94and cariesxe2x80x94producing sweets.
Tangerine oil may be part of the optional component in an amount between about 10 and 25 weight percent. Tangerine oil is the essential oil of the common fruit of the same name, and is merely added as a natural flavoring agent.
Lemon oil may also be added in an amount between about 10 and 25 weight percent to the optional component, and like the tangerine oil ingredient, it is the essential oil of the common fruit of the same name. It is used in the composition as a natural flavoring agent.
For a toothpaste, the base component of inventive formulation will include water in an amount between about 5 and 20 weight percent and glycerine in an amount between about 10 and 40 weight percent. The base preferably also includes abrasives such as calcium carbonate in an amount between about 20 and 40 weight percent and silica in an amount between about 20 and 40 weight percent. The water component can either be filtered, distilled or deionized. The glycerine component would preferably be vegetable glycerin, which is the sweet syrupy trihydroxy alcohol (C3H8O3) derived from the manufacture of vegetable soap. It is added to the base both as a moisturizer and lubricant of the mouth, as well as to facilitate the cleansing of the teeth and the absorption of nutrients. It further functions as a liquid vehicle for forming the ingredients into an appropriate consistency.
The calcium component comprises an edible powder thereof. The silica component comprises an edible powder made by milling the mineral quartz. It is used in the base of the inventive formulation as a mild abrasive and consistency modulator.
Overall, the inventive formulation as a toothpaste will include an active component amount between about 8 and 33 weight percent, and a base component in an amount between 65 and 90 weight percent. If one or more of the ingredients of the optional component is added, optional component will be present in the overall toothpaste formulation in an amount between about 0.5 and 5 weight percent.
The most preferred toothpaste formulation in weight percent is as follows: